Dancing, Promises, and Love
by glambitch227
Summary: adommy oneshot, mostly for my instahomies


**Tommy's POV**

I'm looking for nobody in particular. Well, if I am, I don't realize it. Maybe when I see them I'll know. Or maybe I'm waiting for him: The man who changed my life, in nearly every aspect. My sensitivity level has gone up since I met him. My music taste has changed. And, worst- or best? - Of all, my sexual orientation got turned upside down. I mean, it's kind of hard not to be attracted to him. Now that I think about it, I don't even know exactly what it is. Maybe it's his infectious smile, or his overpowering aura of pure happiness and serenity that surrounds him like stink on a wet dog. His hair is pretty damn fine too. And his voice, okay. Alright, let's be honest: this man has taken over my life; he's all I ever think about, I see him everywhere, he's in my dreams, fuck, he _is _my dream. Maybe I have a puppy dog crush. I can't choose between being a normal functioning human being without him or having him and be a drooling idiot. I think I'll be the drooling idiot. What kind of sucks is that he's my boss, and I don't even know if he would go for me anyway. These are my thoughts as I sit at the bar, knowing he'll be here, staring at the door, _waiting_.

**Adam's POV**

His leg is bouncing, he's biting his lower lip, and the way his lips look coming off the glass after he takes a swig is too damn sexy. He doesn't notice me. He doesn't know I've been watching him for almost an hour, studying the way his body moves, trying not to get too hard at the thought. I've finally had enough and I go over to him. I grab his shoulders and whisper in his ear

"Who ya lookin' for?"

I think I scared him because he jumped back and yelped a little. He saw that it was me and his cheeks burned a fiery red. His brown eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of me.

"N-Nobody. But, uh, what are you doing here?"

Poor thing, he's stammering. I sit down and order a drink. "Oh? Cause you've been sitting here for almost an hour, looking at the door."

He shot back immediately, "You've been _watching_ me?"

I take a drink and chuckle. "Kind of hard not to."

He looks at me with pure confusion. Sometimes these boys just can't take a hint. The song Legs Up by Jeffree Star comes on and god dammit my pants seem to shrink three sizes. "Hey," I reach out my hand, "dance with me."

**Tommy's POV**

Adam's gorgeously painted nails glimmer in the strobe lights as I take his hand and follow him to the dance floor. My heart races as I watch him start to dance, hips swiveling, eyes suggestive. I would normally never ever do this, but I'm "drunk". I get in front of him, ass to crotch, and grind. My hands are up, my hips moving in a too- familiar movement. Adam rests his hands on my waist and pushes into me a little, turning his head to send me a sexy grin. I let my hands fall back and tangle in his hair, body twisting and turning, feeling as much of him as I can. He's hard, that's a fact, and nothing's left to imagination. I'm getting hard to, how can I not, and he knows. I can tell because his hand 'slips' and brushes over my junk, a not- to- controlled moan escaping my lips. I can hear him fucking laugh, feel the smirk. He leans down, "You enjoying this Kitten?"

Feeling his breath against my ear, lips brushing over the rings, the tone in his voice… "Kind of hard not to."

He gives me a cute kiss on the lips and the song ends. We're sweaty and both have raging boners. We sit at the bar, trying not to star too hard at each other. Haha. Hard. He sits a little closer to me and places a hand on my thigh, his eyes pleading. I don't know what I'm doing, but it feels right. I take his hand and lead him to the bathroom. I can't look at him, it's too bad. I shove him in the big stall and against the wall. God help me… I sink down to my knees and take a deep breath. Don't think; just let it happen, right? I pop the button on his jeans and yank them down. Adam has a hand tight in my hair; he's biting his lip, he looks happy.

**Adam's POV**

So right now I'm getting my cock sucked by Tommy Joe Ratliff, my bassist. People would say I'm a whore. Maybe I am, you know? But the wet heat of his pretty little lips around my cock is too fucking much. He won't make eye contact, even though I want to see his beautiful face. I manage to choke out a few words, "Baby, look at me. I want to see you."

He doesn't stop sucking; he just slowly looks up at me and squeezes his eyes shut, like he's trying to avoid acknowledging that he's doing this. I hold his head so he stops, and _looks_ at me. The look in his eyes is heart breaking. He looks so guilty. I put my hands under his shoulders and lift him up. I wipe some precome off his lips and hold his face. Pants still down, dick still throbbing and pressing against his thigh, I kiss him. It's deep and full of promises. I love him. I can't tell him this though, not yet. I pull my pants up and escort him out, an arm around his shoulder. We go home.

**Tommy's POV**

I'm sitting on Adam's bed, in Adam's arms, crying. Apologizing, asking for forgiveness, sorry. He just pets my hair and holds me and tells me everything is going to be okay. Our souls will be okay. I finally settle down.

"What's the matter Kit- Tommy?"

_Everything._ "It's just I want you, I want every part of you. I don't even fucking know if I'm gay or straight but it shouldn't matter, right? All that should matter is that we love each other and that we're happy, but I'm so scared you'll get tired of me or just not be able to love me. All the people I've loved have all thrown me to the side of the road. I've been hurt. I'm just another broken soul. Nobody wants a broken soul. I'm sorry."

He looks surprised. He stammers for a moment and I see a tear. "You… you love me?"

I nod. It's true. I love him.

"And you know I love you?"

Once again, I nod.

"How ignorant can you be? I love you so much. You're my muse. I would never, ever get sick of you. And Tommy? I'm a broken soul too."

He holds me tighter, his heat enveloping me, loving and promising.


End file.
